charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Platypus
Edward Platypus is an anti-hero and occasionally a villain in Camp Lazlo. He is voiced by Douglas Lawrence, who also voiced Plankton in SpongeBob SquarePants and Filburt Shelbach in Rocko's Modern Life. Life Edward is a sadistic platypus who sleeps in Pinto Cabin with Chip and Skip. He enjoys watching the suffering of others and is constantly coming up with schemes to spoil any fun that Lazlo and his pals might have. He has a severe hatred for Lazlo and Camp Kidney, though that has lessened over time. Despite his intense dislike of Lazlo, Edward is usually seen as a friend/ally of Lazlo and often associates and joins forces with him usually for a common goal. Edward is the smallest member of Camp Kidney and was the only camper who could not watch the horror movie because everybody thinks that he was not a "big boy" yet according to the Bean Scout handbook. Despite his age, he often acts more mature than the other scouts at Camp Kidney and his voice is more like an adult than the rest of the campers. He even has his own credit card. As opposed to his aggressive and bitter attitude, Edward secretly loves playing with dolls, his favorite being a doll named Veronica that he got for Christmas, and he liked it so much, he told his mom (Susan) to give the rest of his presents to charity. He would also really like to own a "voodoo drum". Edward won Camp Kidney's mascot contest with his "Duke of Lice" costume by using a blackmail drawing of the Jellies who were certain to win but the he was not as good as it originally seemed. A similar twist of fate occurred when Edward wins the go-kart race, yet his trophy is the smallest of them all. His closest friends are his bunkmates Chip and Skip who are the only campers who make him feel smart due to their collective stupidity. Edward is also close friends with Samson as the two are quite often seen with each other, although Edward sometimes picks on him as the series progresses. Perhaps because of their similar personalities, Gretchen from Acorn Flats has a crush on Edward, which Patsy finds amusing. Edward (and later, Gretchen) is terrified when he finds out his needs to compete with Lazlo in checkers. When he is confronted by McMuesli over his anger issues, Edward mutters a single word, "loser", which is a stark allusion to the insecurities Edward feels. Edward was put into a 2 second hypnotic trance after eating Lazlo's Best Hotdog. Edward is very deceitful, and hardly an episode goes by without some scheme of Edward's failing to induced the worship Edward so much desires. He ordered a number of phony merit badges to make himself feel better, which almost has him attending Tomato Camp. Edward is voiced by Mr. Lawrence who also voiced Plankton from the original SpongeBob SquarePants and Filburt from Rocko's Modern Life which are both shows that the Camp Lazlo staff have made. Edward has four older brothers who also attended camp kidney and look down on him due his being the youngest. It's because of this bullying that Edward has developed an aggressive, dominating personality. Category:TV characters Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Scapegoats Category:Mammals Category:Camp Lazlo characters Category:Male Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Paranoid characters Category:Bullies Category:Characters wear hat Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Insecure characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tragic villains Category:Tragic characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Characters voiced by Mr. Lawrence Category:Anti-Hero